Why Leap Quit (Holly DeCarlo's Clues Spoof)
AlexBrattenRockz's Video of the Blue's Clues Parody Called "Why Steve Quit". Even Though I Still Like Blue's Clues, It's Just a Parody. Cast *Blue - Holly DeCarlo (Frosty Returns) *Steve - Leap (LeapFrog) *Mr. Salt - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Mrs. Pepper - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Paprika - Penny (101 Dalmatians) *Tickety Tock - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Sidetable Drawer - Annie (Annie; 1982) *Slippery Soap - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Mailbox - Sportacus (LazyTown) Transcript *Leap: Oh, Hey, Why Don't You Come On Inside, We're About to Go Play Outside, You Know, I Wonder What Holly DeCarlo Wants to Play. *Holly: I Know a Game That We Can Play. *Leap: Oh, I Guess Rather Than You Just Tell Me What You Wanna Play, You're Gonna Make Us Play Holly DeCarlo's Clues Instead to Figure It Out, Right?, Well, No, I'm Not Doing This, Holly DeCarlo, Forget It. *(Holly DeCarlo Stamps the Hand Print) *Leap: I, I Told You, Holly DeCarlo, I'm Not Playing Your Stupid Game Na..., Now I Gotta Clean This Mess Up, Stupid, We Always Gotta Play a Game, Whatever She Wants to Find Out What She Wants to Play, Well, You Know, She Could Just Tell Me, But No, No, But We Always Gotta Play a Stupid Game, Well, Guess What?, I'm Tired of It, GOD!!!!!!!!! *Pongo: Ahem, Leap, You Need to Calm Down. *Leap: Shut Up, Pongo, You're a Dalmatian, Why You're a Dalmatian That Can't Even Remember, and How Could You Have a Fricking Kid, For One Thing, Perdita Probably Had a Fear with Black Paint, and The Fact, That Your Seasoning Made You Shoudn't Be Able to Reproduce, So, SHUT UP!!!!!!! *D.W.: Leap, Come On, You're Acting Crazy. *Leap: I'm Crazy?, I'm Not the One Who's Being an Aardvark All the Fricking Time, and Why Do You Dance All the Time?, You Suck, If You Go On American Idol, Everyone Thinks You're Cool, and Is Mentally You, That's How Bad You Suck! *Annie: Leap, Come On, Let's Just Play Holly DeCarlo's Clues. *Leap: Oh, You Would Like That, Huh, Annie?, You are Always Getting My Hand to Your Hand, You Get All Kinds of Excited, and Here's a Good Question, How Come You're the Only Fricking Lady in Here, That Can Talk Nice?, There are Alot of Nice Girls in This Town, But You're the Only One Talking to Me, Aren't You Special? *Tommy: Whoa, Hey, Leap, What's Gottin Into You? *Leap: WHOA, Why Do You Always Say That?, You're Not a Surfer, You're Not Riding on a Rollercoaster, There's Been No Fricking Earthquake Here, Ever!, Why the Heck Do You Say That?, and Stop Talking When I'm in the Shower! *(Mail Calling) *Leap: SHUT UP!!! *Sportacus: Hey, Leap, I Got You Mail Here! *Leap: I Don't Want the Mail, and I Don't Wanna Hear One of Your Fricking Jokes, and How the Heck, Do You Come, In Front of the House to the Back Window?, You Know What, Never Mind, Just Get the Heck Out of Here, Before I Take Off Your Fricking Hat!!!!! *(Sportacus Leaves) *Leap: You Know What, I'm Done With The Stupid Show. *Holly: Wait, Leap, Can You Please Play My Game? *Leap: No, Holly, You Know Why, You're a Girl, You're an Actual Female Girl, You're Exclusively Looking Furmiliar for a Girl, and You Know What, I'm Done With This, I'm Out of Here. *(Leap Skidoos) *Pongo: Ahem, Where Did He Go? The End Gallery Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:AlexBrattenRockz